Juliet Sun
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Soldier |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Irene Squad |partner= |previous partner=Heine Lunasea |base of operations= |status=Inactive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Mucus Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 484 |anime debut=Episode 301 |game debut=Fairy Tail Goku • Mahō Ranbu |japanese voice=Aiko Ninomiya |english voice=Skyler McIntosh |image gallery=yes }} Juliet Sun (ジュリエット・サン Jurietto San) is a soldier in the Alvarez Imperial Army, and a former member of the Irene Squad, that serves directly under the Shield of Spriggan, Irene Belserion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 14-15 Appearance In her human form, Juliet is a youthful woman with a childlike figure, unlike her partner. She has orange hair in short pigtails that are held up with brown bows, with straight-cut bangs hanging slightly over her face. She wears a white coat with golden border straps surrounding the cuffs on the coat, waist area, biceps area to go along with two gold lines streaking down the chest area, ending in a skirt with golden frills at the end. She wears white fur-lined snow boots with golden straps to go along with matching white pants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 14 In her true form as a sword, Juliet appears as a simple white sword with an intrinsic design streaking down on the guard handle. Personality Unlike the more serious nature of her partner Heine, Juliet is more of a happy-go-lucky character, speaking freely towards their leader Irene's birthplace when the latter speaks of some of its history. She likes to giggle commonly and also is somewhat ditsy, with her not properly diagnosing the compliment from Irene of being the "white angel" she spoke of, claiming she wanted to be its counterpart. Due to her kooky nature, she can retort back from an assignment, even one ordered by one of her superiors, as well as wanting to take out those higher in power before the lower tier, promoting her and Heine's strength saying it would overbearing for them to join the war with their power;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 7-8 a demonstration of her overconfident persona when it comes to battling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Pages 17-18 She also is absent of denoting the proper honorifics to the other Spriggan 12 besides Irene, leaning credence to her informal actions and a vast difference in tone unlike her partner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 4-5 History Originally a white sword, Juliet was enchanted into a human being by Irene, who gave her a lifelike appearance as well as personality settings to go along with her Magic. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Juliet, along with the rest of the Irene Squad, are sent to eliminate Ishgar's resisting northern forces,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 12-13 successfully defeating the first wave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 12-13 While Irene talks about an old folktale of Mt. Zonia, she gleefully compliments her knowledge of the country, only for her partner to chastise her for talking so freely of their leader's birthplace. Juliet questions Heine if she was in the right to mention it as well, while Irene likens the comparison of the black and white angel she spoke of to the duo; Juliet exclaiming she wants to be the black one. Irene then wonders who would come out victorious between the two girls, only to mention it was only a joke, calming their nerves. Juliet then watches Irene completely alter the snowy mountain's climate, cheerful at the expected power of her leader.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 14-18 Juliet watches the battle proceed from afar with Heine and Irene. She and Heine express their worries at the Ishgar forces' comeback, but Irene calmly states that they've nothing to fear as Bloodman and Larcade are there as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 12 Irene orders Heine and Juliet to join the battle as for she, will retreat the battlefield. After Juliet questions Irene about why they should join the battlefield since they have Bloodman and Larcade, Irene proceeds to explain to the duo that they have four guests: the first being the tigers and pegasi, the second being the fairies, and third being Crime Sorcière. However, the fourth guest is the most troublesome, and says she must take care of him herself, causing Heine and Juliet to say that this fourth guest must be a fool for daring to face her leader Irene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486 Pages 12-13 Following her master's use of Universe One, Juliet and Heine are warped to the site of Fairy Tail's battle with Alvarez forces, where they quickly subdue some of Fairy Tail's lesser members; Juliet suggests they take out Makarov, but she quickly notices Mirajane and her Magic Power, after which she makes a comment on the latter's beauty.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Pages 15-18 As the Fairy Tail Mages make for their guild, Juliet makes the first attack against Mirajane and Lisanna, with Heine trying to take Mirajane for herself, an action which upsets Juliet. However, Mirajane breaks free in her Satan Soul form and attacks the two, though they are relatively unharmed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Pages 5-9 The fight continues, with Juliet and Heine overwhelming Mirajane with the combination of their Magics; after they degrade her, Mirajane unveils her incredulously strong Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria, and the astonished and frightened Juliet and Heine are defeated in one hit by the Fairy Tail Mage. After she is defeated, Juliet turns into a white sword, revealing herself to have been an Enchantment of Irene's making.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Pages 12-18 Magic and Abilities Mucus Magic (粘液マジック Neneki Majikku): Juliet has shown proficiency in producing a gooey-like substance, which can be manifested from the ground, her hands, or on people, making it sticky and slippery for those contacted by it. Her goo is also capable of manifesting burns on people's skin when in contact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Page 12 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Juliet has shown some this ability in battle, powerfully kicking away Droy, and a powerful S-Class Mage Mirajane, sending them crashing onto the ground several meters away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Page 13 Enhanced Durability: Juliet has shown to be quite durable as she was able to emerge almost unscathed from the full blunt of Mirajane's explosion emitted from her Satan Soul form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Page 7-8 Quotes *(To Irene Belserion): "Wow, Lady Irene! I'm surprised you're this well-versed on the old folk tales of this puny country!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 17 *(To Irene Belserion): "Eeehh? Why do we have to go~?! They've got Bloodman and Larcade, don't they? Sending us would be overkill..." Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss vs. Juliet Sun & Heine Lunasea References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Spells Category:Weapon